Last Hope
by Blackbird
Summary: Some new aliens are draining the energy from the Maximals and Predacons, and their hopes lay in Cheetor and Waspinator.


**LAST HOPE**

Rattrap was in the storage room, taking inventory. He hated doing it and had no idea why Optimus assigned him to it. Most likely to get back at him for something.   
"Man, I hate this," Rattrap grumbled. "This is Rhinox's work, not mine! Oh well, let's see what's next."   
He looked at the datapad and saw that he had to count and categorize all the extra weapons. He sighed and started his task. Just as he started, he heard a loud crashing sound. He jumped slightly, but quickly regained his composure. He looked up from the datapad, slightly annoyed. He didn't even bother to turn around as he began to speak.   
"Kitty cat, if you've done anything that might make have ta start all over again, I am gonna…"   
He stopped when he turned and saw that it wasn't Cheetor he was talking to. In fact, it was a huge creature which seemed to be composed of energy that radiated a yellow glow. It had two small arms with three fingered hands, a huge mouth, and two red eyes.   
Rattrap dropped the datapad and began to reach doe his gun. The creature suddenly shot out something like a tongue from its mouth and spread Rattrap. He screamed as he felt his energy being sucked out. 

***

Elsewhere on the ship, Blackbird and Nightfox were walking down a hall talking and enjoying each other's company, when they heard Rattrap's scream.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
" 'The hell was that'?" Blackbird asked.   
"It sounded like Rattrap," Nightfox said.   
"Well he is down in the store room. Maybe he dropped something on his foot."   
"I don't know. Sounded more like he was being attacked. We'd better check it out just incase."   
Nightfox took out her rifle and started running towards the storage room. Blackbird sighed, then pulled out his own rifle.   
"Right behind you," he said, then ran after her. 

***

When they entered the store room they found that some boxes had been knocked over and only the flood lights worked.   
"What happened here?" Blackbird asked.   
"I don't know," Nightfox answered. "We'd better find Rattrap. You go left, I'll go right."   
"Right."   
Blackbird stood for a moment with an odd look on his face, then shook his head and went to carry out his task. He walked throughout the room, circling around the stacked boxes, looking around and making sure to aim his rifle as well. As he was walking, he felt his foot bump against something. He looked down and saw Rattrap laying there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glowing a strange yellow color.   
" 'I found Spencer'!" Blackbird called out.   
In a minute Nightfox appeared next to him and saw Rattrap's body.   
"What happened to him?" she asked.   
"I don't know. The lights are on but no ones home."   
"We'd better tell others. Maybe Rhinox can figure out what happened."   
"Actually, I think we're about to find out."   
"What?!"   
Without saying other word, Blackbird raised his rifle seemingly at Nightfox's head. She was surprised by this and was going to try to talk him out of it when he pulled the trigger. The shot flew just inches by her head and hit something behind her. She heard a growl behind her and instinctively jumped and rolled, landing next to Blackbird. When she stood up, she saw the same creature that attacked Rattrap.   
"What is that thing?" she asked.   
"Dangerous," Blackbird said flatly.   
They both began to pound the creature with firepower. It roared-more out of rage than pain-and shot out two of it tongue-like protrusions. Blackbird flew upwards while Nightfox dove to the left, both successfully avoiding the assault. Blackbird began to fire at it again. It turned to attack him, but was distracted as Nightfox began firing at it. It suddenly turned, lashed out, and struck her. She screamed, convulsed, then went limp.   
"NOOO!!" Blackbird shouted.   
He fired frantically at the creature, but it still wasn't doing any good. It wrapped its tongue around his leg and slammed him to the ground. When he got up the creature struck him as well. He screamed slightly as his energy was sucked away, then fell to the floor. The creature withdrew it tongue and headed into the darkness, waiting to find its next victim. 

***

Blackbird, Nightfox, and Rattrap were all laying on top of the main table in the command room. Rhinox was seated at the computer console, reading over their statistics.   
"Well?" Optimus asked.   
"Nothing. I've run every test I can and I can't get anything on them," Rhinox said. "They've got no vitals at all and then there's their eyes."   
"Yes. I don't think it was the Preds, couldn't have found a way in the base. Hmm. Rhinox, did you detect any odd signatures recently?"   
"Well, there was something earlier, but it looked like a glitch. Why, what do you think it is?"   
"I don't know. Call in anyone who's outside of the base and tell them to come back ASAP. I want a full search done. Whatever this thing is, I want it found." 

***

Megatron sat on his thrown, looking at the floating platforms with three of his warriors laying on it lifelessly. Just the, Tarantulas walked in carrying Blackarachnia in his arms. He stepped on a floating platform, carefully laid her down on it, and hovered over to Megatron.   
"What happened to her?!" Megatron demanded, obviously angry.   
"I-I don't know. I was on the way to her quarters, then I heard her scream. When I arrived, she was like this," Tarantulas explained.   
Megatron sighed. "Place her with the others."   
"Others?"   
Tarantulas looked and saw Inferno, Powerpinch, and Spidertron laying on a floating platform. Offline and their eyes were glowing yellow.   
"They have the same characteristics," Tarantulas stated.   
"Finally catching on, are we?" Terminx asked sarcastically, letting the English accent he had somehow been program with thicken.   
"Don't toy with me insect or I swear I'll…"   
"What? Laugh me to death?"   
"Why you!"   
"ENOUGH!!" Megatron shouted. "You two can settle this later. Right now, I want to know what happened to my troops. Terminx, what did you find out?"   
"From what the readouts say the answer is quite simple; they have no sparks."   
"What?!"   
"Just as I said. Though I suspect there's more to this than random spark terminations. If you'll notice, all their optics have a strange yellow glow. If their sparks were simply extinguished they would be black, offline, but that is not the case. I suspect an outside force."   
"I doubt the Maximals have a device capable of doing that. Hmm. The aliens perhaps?"   
"Perhaps. From the reports I've read, they **have **shown they posses incredible powers and abilities in the past. This could just another one of them."   
"I suppose, but why would they attack now and like this?"   
"I have no idea."   
"Well, we must find a way to stop them before anything else…"   
Megatron was unable to finish his sentence as an audio pricing scream was heard throughout the ship.   
"Let's go!" Megatron ordered. 

***

Megatron, Tarantulas, Terminx, and any other Predacons within walking distance were in the hall where the scream originated from. There they found Jetstorm laying lifeless on the floor with his eyes glowing yellow. Just like the others.   
Terminx was kneeled down running a scanner over him. He looked at it, then at Megatron and shook his head.   
"Nothing. As I suspected," he said.   
"Blast!" Megatron shouted, punching the wall. He switched on his comlink. "This is Megatron. There is an alien creature loose in the base. You orders are to seek and destroy!" 

***

Cheetor flew over the forest toward the direction of the Axalon. He had been out earlier, practicing some new moves with his jets, when Optimus ordered everyone back to the base. From the sounds of it something big was happening.   
"Jets. Maximum burn!" he said.   
The jets increased speed and he continued his trek toward the Axalon.   
As he closed in on it, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He transformed as he landed, then stepped onto the lift. As he was lifted into the base that feeling kept getting stronger. He took out his whip just incase it was right. Unfortunately, it was. he stood there in the lift, frozen. he watched as Tigatron fought some kind of creature. The other Maximals were laying on the floor of the command room. Cheetor was screaming for his body to move, but despite his efforts, it simply refused to do so. Finally, he found the ability to at least speak.   
"Tigatron!" he shouted.   
Tigatron looked at him, then back to the creature just in time to avoid one its claws. He fired at it some more then looked at Cheetor again.   
"Cheetor! Run!" he ordered.   
"No! I can't leave you alone to fight that-that thing!"   
"You must! If it gets you then no one will be able to stop- AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"   
Tigatron fell to the floor after his energy had been successfully drained. The creature began to move towards Cheetor, but he lashed out at it. He fired relentlessly, enraged by the loss of his friends. After a few, minutes he came to his senses and stopped firing. When he caught his breath he noticed that the creature was still standing, and still heading right for him! He quickly hit the button that made the lift descend. Right as it was about to get him, the glass door came down and the creature slammed into it, cracking the glass slightly. As the lift began to descend, Cheetor could see that the creature started to wake up. When in was fully awake, it smashed through the glass and tired to claw him. He ducked and moved side-to-side to avoid being hit. When it moved down far enough, he squeezed out of the opening, then transformed and activated his jets. He looked back to see if he was being followed. Luckily, he wasn't. He sighed then tried to collect his thoughts.   
_WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT?!?!_ he thought. _O.K. Clam down. Gotta clam down._ He took a deep breath. _O.K., let me sort this out. Some kinda creature, probably alien, attacked and captured everyone else and I'm the only one that can stop it. How am I suppose to do that?!_

***

Waspinator and Buzz Saw were flying back to the Darkseid. As they did, they would occasionally bump into each other to see how far the other would go. Buzz Saw reared back then slammed into Waspinator, nearly sending his "brother" straight into a tree branch. Fortunately, Waspinator rolled in time and missed the branch, then flew back next to Buzz Saw.   
"Brother-bot getting better, but still not as good as Wazzzpinator," Waspinator said, then reared back and slammed into Buzz Saw. Buzz Saw flew back some, then quickly flew back to Waspinator.   
"Wazzzpinator only getting good at exercizzing big mouth!" Buzz Saw snapped.   
They continued to argue and bump into each other all the way to the base. When they entered they found no one was there.   
"Buzz Zzzaw not see other," Buzz Saw said worriedly.   
"Wazzzpinator not zzee them either."   
The two of them searched throughout the ship, but still couldn't find any trace of the other Predacons. Then, Waspinator flew into a room and saw a figure slumped in one of the corners. He transformed to robot mode, took out his launcher, and walked over to it. When he was close enough, he could tell that it was Terrorsaur. He sighed and lowered his launcher.   
"Terrorzzaur here," Waspinator said to him. "When Wazzzpinator and Buzz Zzzaw return, we find no one here. But no find Terrozzaur. Now we can find otherzz."   
He paused and waited for Terrorsaur to say something, but he didn't.   
"Terrozzaur?" Waspinator asked.   
There was still no response. Waspinator put his hand on Terrorsaur's shoulder and shook him gently. Terrorsaur still didn't do anything. Waspinator was starting to get worried again. He shook him again, and this time found out why he wasn't answering. He had fallen forward and Waspinator could see that his eyes were an odd yellow color. Waspinator backed away. Now he was getting worried.   
_Zzomething odd happening._ _Need to find Brother-bot. Bet out_, he thought.   
He ran out of the room and started down the hall to find Buzz Saw. He searched in a few rooms, then stopped when he heard Buzz Saw scream. He ran out of the room and started in the direction where it came from. When he arrived there he found Buzz Saw laying on the floor, in the situation as Terrorsaur. Standing above him was an alien creature identical to the one that attacked the Maximals. It looked at Waspinator, then roared and charged him. At this point Waspinator took the action he was famous for. He transformed into beast mode and flew out of there like a bat out of hell! He flew down the corridor in a blind panic, with the creature right on his tail. He turned a corner and headed out of the base. He heard the creature roar, but was surprised to see that it wasn't following him.   
Unfortunately, he was still too panicked to comprehend that fact and kept flying until he was a ways away from the base. When he was far enough away he slowed down and began to think about what just happened.   
_Ooh. Alienzz take over zzhip. Brother-bot and others in trouble, Wazzzpinator have to zzave them. But what can Wazzzpinator do? Ooh, Wazzzpinator hates his life._   
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a gold and silver streak heading right for him before it was too late. Cheetor slammed into him sending tumbling to the ground. Fortunately he transformed before he did, then flew back, took out his launcher, and began firing at Cheetor.   
"Zztupid cat-bot catch Wazzzpinator on bad day!" he shouted.   
"Oh come on, I don't need this!" Cheetor complained.   
He rolled to avoid Waspinator's shots, then turned, transformed, and started firing back while falling. He transformed before hitting the ground, activated his jets and landed gently, then transformed back to robot mode and began firing once again. Waspinator managed to dodge most of the blasts, but eventually one of hi wings was clipped and he crashed right into the ground. He stood up, fists shaking in anger, and began to fire again.   
"Why can't Wazzzpinator ever get break? First, zztupid alienzz zzhow up and take Buzz Zzzaw and other Predacons. Now Wazzzpinator have to put up with zztupid cat-bot!" he ranted.   
"What?! Whoa! Hey, time out!" Cheetor said, walking out from behind a tree.   
Waspinator stopped firing and lowered his gun, then looked at Cheetor.   
"What doezz cat-bot want?" he asked.   
"What happened to the other Preds?"   
"Alienzz come in and take friendzz. energy. Leave them with only yellow eyes."   
"That's the same thing that happened to our base!"   
"Wazzzpinator not care about Maximalzz. Wazzzpinator only care about Predaconzz."   
"Yeah, well I don't care about the Preds either, but it's obvious that the same thing attacked both our bases. Or maybe there's two of 'em! Oh man, this is getting worse by the minute!"   
"Wazzzpinator zztill not care! Wazzzpinator juzzt wantzz friendzz back."   
"Well, I want my friends back too, but I don't think either of us can do it alone. So, maybe we should…team up?"   
"Team up with cat-bot? Wazzzpinator doezz want friendzz back, but cat-bot enemy."   
"Yeah, well right now we've got bigger problems to worry about."   
"Fine. Wazzzpinator will help cat-bot."   
"Good. Now we gotta think of a plan."   
They stood there for a moment, each trying to come up with a plan of their own. After a few minutes of silence Waspinator spoke up.   
"Well?" he asked.   
"Well what?"   
"What izz plan?!"   
"Well, we could go back to either one of our bases and wait for one of those things to show up, then follow them to wherever it is they hide."   
"That'zz it?!"   
"Hey bugface, I'd like to see you come up with a better plan!"   
"Wazzzpinator doezz not have explain himzzelf to zztupid cat-bat! But Wazzzpinator will go along with cat-bot'zz plan."   
"O.K. Anyways, I was thinking maybe we could.."   
"Cat-bot not tell Wazzzpinator what to do. Cat-bot will follow Wazzzpinator."   
With that, Wazzzpinator transformed into beast mode and flew away.   
"This is going to be a looong day," Cheetor muttered to himself, then transformed, activated his jets and flew after Waspinator. 

***

They searched for about a megacycle, circling back and forth between both bases, until finally they spotted one of the creatures walking towards a cave, dragging two things behind it. Although neither of them could tell exactly who, they both knew the objects were two of their comrades. They dove down, transformed then hid behind a large rock, and watched the creature. They watched as it walked into the cave carrying the now visible forms of Rattrap and Dinobot. After a few minutes it and the other creature appeared from the cave and began to engage in some form a communication.   
"Wazzzpinator zzay we attack now," Waspinator whispered to Cheetor.   
"Like the two of us are gonna be a match for them!" Cheetor snapped.   
"Cat-bot have any better ideazz?"   
"Well, I was thinking we could wait 'til they leave, then go in there and get out friends out."   
Waspinator stared at him for a moment, then lowered his head and grumbled, "Cat-bot think he zzo zzmart."   
After the creatures finished their conversation, they each walked away in different directions. When they were far enough away Cheetor and Waspinator ran into the cave. When they reached the inside, they shocked by what the found. It was a cave at all. In fact, it was some part of a starship. Machinery buzzed and hummed around them. The Maximals and Predacons were tied to wall by energy bonds, still in the same condition as before. Near them was a table with twenty-four cylinders on it. It had some alien symbols on it and was reflective, yet if he focused hard enough he could almost see inside it. As he was looking at it, Waspinator stumbled into him, causing him to drop it. The cylinder shattered as soon as it hit the flour. The contents began to pulsate and grow.   
"Oh nice going Buzz Brain!" Cheetor snapped.   
Before Waspinator could respond, the contents from the container began pulsate even faster. It suddenly stabilized for a second, then shot straight towards Rattrap. His whole body glowed for a second. When it stopped, his optics closed and when they opened again, they were their normal color. He blinked a few more times then looked at his surroundings.   
"Oh great! **Now** where am I?" he groaned.   
"Rattrap! You're alive!" Cheetor said happily.   
"Yeah well, that's all well and good kitty cat, but could you please tell one thing? WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON?!?! I mean the last thing I remember I was down in the storage room takin' inventory, then I get attacked by this ugly alien, and then I wake up here."   
"Well, I really don't know that much more than you. I was off cruising when Big Bot called me back. When I got there I saw Tigatron fighting the same thing that musta got you. It got him, then started chasing after me. So, I…kinda…left."   
"Oh, well, way ta go there kitty cat."   
"Hey, at least I was able to come here and save you!"   
"Yeah, with a stinkin' Pred!"   
"Well, the same thing happened to his base, so we thought we'd team up and get everybody back."   
Rattrap sighed. "Well, at least ya got one of the dumb ones, so maybe he won't doublecross ya, but I still wouldn't trust 'im."   
"Now you're starting to sound like Dinobot."   
"Hey!"   
As Cheetor and Rattrap continued their arguing, Waspinator looked at the other cylinders on the table.   
"Hmm. Cat-bot brake cylinder, get mouse-bot back," he said to himself. "If Wazzzpinator brake cylinder, might get bother-bot back! Ooh, but which one."   
After thinking about it carefully-or least as well as he could think-he picked one cylinder, then threw it down on the floor. It shattered like the other one and same thing happened with the contents. This time, however, it shot towards Megatron. He opened his eyes and looked around. He spotted others Predacons and the Maximals next to him.   
"Megatron?" Waspinator asked.   
"Waspinator? What's going on here?! Where are we?!" Megatron demanded.   
"Alien zzpace zzhip. Aleinzz come and take other Predaconzz, but Wazzzpinator zzurvive. Come back to zzave Predaconzz."   
"I'm sure. Tell me one thing though. Why is that Maximal here?!"   
"I'm here to save **my** friends purple hear!" Cheetor snapped.   
"Yes, and I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job."   
"Hey, he got me restored ya stinkin' saurian!" Rattrap remarked.   
"Like I said, a wonderful job."   
Any remark Rattrap might have said was cut off by an ear pricing screech. They all looked towards the source of it and saw one of the creature standing in front of the opening.   
"That thing doesn't look to happy," Cheetor said, more than slightly worried.   
The creature stalked toward Cheetor and Waspinator, staring at them with murderous intent.   
"Cheetor, get outta here!" Rattrap ordered.   
"But what about you?!" Cheetor asked.   
"Hey, don't worry about the rat, I'll be okay. But you've got ta get out. You're our best chance ta be free. Oh man, listen me. I'm startin' ta sound like Optimus."   
Cheetor began firing at the creature but his were having no effect. It stepped closer, then Waspinator shot at it with his stinger missiles. Fortunately, the missile did seen to effect it and it howled in pain, then fell over. They walked over to it cautiously, weapons primed and ready for anything. As they walked closer the creature suddenly sprang back to life and swiped at them. They jumped back, then transformed and zoomed out of there. The creature snarled and ran after them.   
"So, those two are our only hope of being rescued," Megatron said. It was more of a sarcastic statement than a question.   
"Yep. That's about it," Rattrap chimed in.   
"What is it that you're always saying vermin?"   
"What? 'We're all gonna die'?"   
"Yes, that's the one."   
"Why?"   
"Because in looks like it's finally coming true."   
"Hey, maybe Bug Brain there won't be able ta save us, but de kid will. I hope." 

***

As Cheetor Waspinator fled from the creature, they saw the last thing thought they'd ever see; laser blasts. Two blasts passed in-between them. They looked behinds then, only to see the creature. Its eyes were glowing strangely, then laser blasts shot from them. Cheetor had to perform a barrel roll to avoid being pegged by them.   
"They shoot laser too?!" he shouted. "Oh come on, give me a break!"   
"Ooh, alienzz going to hurt Wazzzpinator. Wazzzpinator not want to be hurt," Waspinator complained, all the while avoiding blasts from the alien.   
"Why don't you come up with a plan or do something useful for once bug face!"   
"That's it! Wazzzpinator tired off cat-bot yelling at him. Wazzzpinator not help 'til cat-bot apologize."   
"But that thing's still chasing us!"   
"Wazzzpinator not care."   
Cheetor sighed. "OK, I'm sorry. Now can you please help me here?"   
"Wazzzpinator accept apology. Now cat-bot will follow Wazzzpinator. Wazzzpinator has plan."   
With that, he blanked left and head for the top of the mountain range. Cheetor shook his head, then followed. When he reached the top he saw Waspinator already in robot mode and trying to push a huge boulder. He transformed into robot himself. He looked down at the ground and saw the creature standing right below them, snarling and firing its eye beams. He looked at Waspinator, who still pushing the boulder, and quickly realized what he was trying to do.   
"That's your whole plan?!" Cheetor asked, genuinely surprised. "Drop a big rock on it?!"   
"Cat-bot got any better ideas?" Waspinator asked.   
"Well…uh…no."   
"Then help Wazzzpinator puzzh."   
"Okay, okay. Step back."   
Waspinator did as he was told, then Cheetor blasted at the ledge the boulder was on with his hand blaster. Waspinator pushed at it again and this time it easily fell of the cliff and head right for the alien. It looked up and saw the boulder heading right for it. It howled in pain as the boulder hit it and it felt itself being torn in half. Energy crackled around both the boulder and the creature. In a matter of minutes the creature was completely gone and the boulder was reduced to pebbles.   
Waspinator and Cheetor flew down for a closer look. They found no evidence of the creature.   
"Looks like you finally did something right," Cheetor complimented Waspinator.   
Before Waspinator a chance to revel in his success, two more laser blasts shot past them. They looked toward the source of the blasts and saw the other alien standing there, an angry look on it face and snarling. They both started firing at it immediately. As with before Cheetor's blasts were having no effect, but Waspinator's missiles were. The creature fired at Waspinator and hit him square in the chest. He flew back and hit a tree head first. Needless to say, he was pretty much knock out.   
Cheetor looked at him, then turned back to the creature and began firing. His blasts were **still** weren't having an effect and it began walking towards him. Cheetor stopped firing, then reamed his blaster and shot at the mountain, knocking lose some rocks. The creature jumped out of the way just before the rocks hit the ground. It glared at Cheetor then run into the forest. Cheetor watched it leave, then went to check on Waspinator.   
"Uh, you okay?" he asked.   
"Ooh, yeah I'm fine," he answered. Both he and Cheetor were shocked. He was talking in first person and that annoying buzz was gone from his voice. "Haha! Listen to me! I'm talking like a normal bot!"   
His celebration was cut short as two laser blasts struck him again and knocked right back into the tree. This time he got up instantly and spotted the alien.   
"Oooh, Wazzzpinator hatezzz zztupid alien!" he said, voice back to its regular state.   
He flew up and began firing it in a blind rage. It fired back, but he simply rolled under them and continued his assault. The creature fired one last time then ran back into forest with Waspinator following it.   
"Well, easy come, easy go," Cheetor said to himself, then chased after the two. 

***

When Cheetor finally caught up to them, he found that Waspinator was still flying, and firing down on the creature. For its part, the creature was holding its own against the assault, but it still wasn't fairing all that well. Unfortunately Waspinator's attack wasn't doing much either.   
Cheetor know he had to help, but he didn't know how. He knew his weapon wouldn't work, so he had to think of something else. He looked at his surroundings then is suddenly hit him.   
"Hope you can forgive me for this Big Cat," he whispered to himself.   
He aimed his hand blaster then fired at a tree, blasting lose a rather large branch. It fell down and landed right on the creature. Unfortunately it broke in two when it hit it and only seemed to make it mad. It looked at Cheetor, then fired its eye beams at him. He jumped out of the way then shot more three branches. The creature jumped as well, only it jumped forward; towards Cheetor. It swiped him as it landed and knocked him down. As he was getting up, he saw the creature stalking towards him, its eyes charging up for another blast. He knew there was no way he could move out of the way in time. He closed his eyes and could only pray that hid friends could forgive him for failing. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air. He opened his eyes and saw that Waspinator was carrying him by the arm. Waspinator put him down then circled back and continued his attack on the alien. Cheetor stood there in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it. He continued to use his "tree branch" method. Waspinator saw what he was doing and did the same thing.   
Soon tree branches began to rain down on the alien. It tried to jump out of the way, but every time it did another branch fell infront of it. Within minutes it was completely covered. Waspinator landed next time next to Cheetor. Both had their weapons aimed at the mound of tree branches, waiting for the creature to make a move. When nothing happened they both lowered their weapons and sighed in relief. Cheetor looked at Waspinator, still a little confused about what happened earlier.   
"You-you saved me," he said, still earlier.   
"Cat-bot only one to ever apologize to Wazzzpinator. Now cat-bot and Wazzzpinator even," he explained.   
"If you say so. Now come on. We still gotta go save our friends."   
They transformed and started back to the cave where the Maxiamls and Predacons were held. If they had stayed a little longer they might have noticed that one of the branches suddenly moved. 

***

Soon after Waspinator and Cheetor arrived back at the alien craft they had smashed the rest of the rest of the canisters and restored the Maximals and Predacons. Now the only problem was to get them out of the energy bonds. They looked at the panels on the wall next to the other. Cheetor ran his hand down one of them and heard something click. He stepped back then looked at the energy bonds as they and Predacons were disorientated for a moment, but quickly recovered. After which the Predacons did what they do best. Go for their weapons! They walked over a large container in one of the corners and, forcing it open, retrieve their weapons.   
The Maximals stepped back, ready to fight back, but surprisingly the Predacons didn't attack. In fact, they moved aside and Megatron motioned for the Maximals to take their weapons as well. They did so, albeit a bit carefully. After they did, they looked at the Predacons, still suspicious.   
"What's the trick Megatron?" Optimus asked.   
"No trick Optimus. I just think that if the aliens have been destroyed, then both of our groups should return to their respective bases. That is if the aliens have been destroyed.," Megatron said, glaring at Waspinator.   
"Yezz. Alienzz dezztroyed," Waspinator confirmed.   
"Yeah, we vaped them both," Cheetor backed up.   
" 'Riiight'," Blackbird remarked.   
"We did!"   
"Then what the hell is that?" Blackbird asked, pointing towards the entrance.   
They all looked where he was pointing and saw the alien standing there with a very, **very** anger snarl on its face. It powered up its eye beams and began firing like mad. The Maximals and Predacons all dived in different directions, then automatically began to return fire. Even though the energy blasts still weren't doing much damage, it was unable to stand up to the assault in its weakened stated. It began it back away some, but still lashed out with its eye beams.   
Enraged by this whole situation, Darkbird unsheathed his claws and jumped at the creature. He landed on it and grabbed its neck(or what could be considered it neck) and began to lash its side viciously. It howled in anger and swiped at him, knocking him off of it. He flew back a few feet and landed on the ground, sliding a few more inches.   
"Oh yeah, that worked **real** well," Blackbird remarked.   
"They worked well enough against you the last time we fought," Darkbird countered.   
"Shut up!"   
"Cheetor! How did you get rid of the other one?" Optimus asked, while avoiding a blast.   
"Well, we just kinda dropped a boulder on it," Cheetor explained rather sheepishly.   
"What?!" Terminx shouted. "That is the most ridiculous, idiotic, preposterous thing I've ever heard! Wait a minute! Of course! That must be it!"   
"What are you babbling about?" Megatron shouted.   
"These aliens are compose of energy, right?"   
"Yes. So?"   
"So, my best estimate is that the boulder those two simpletons dropped on the other alien must have contained the right mineral deposits to disrupt the energy fields that keep these creatures together. If we can lure this one outside, we can use the same method those two used on the first one."   
"I suppose we have no other choice. Primal! We must lead this creature outside!"   
"Right!" Optimus agreed. "Alright Maximals, you heard him! We have to get this thing outside!"   
"And how are we suppose ta do that, Boss Monkey?" Rattrap asked. "This thing is shrugging off everything we're throwin' at it!"   
"Then maybe we're not throwing enough," Blackbird said.   
He took out his energon saber and leaped over the Predacons and Maximals, landing right in front of the creature. In one quick motion he lashed forward and cur its arm off. The arm fell to the floor and disbursed.   
Both Blackbird and the creature were shocked. Blackbird then realized what happened and smiled. He started to lash again and creature jumped back, terrified for the first time. Blackbird continued to attack and eventually lead in outside. The others followed him and when they were out far enough, some of the fliers flew up to the top of the mountain and prepared to stop this thing once and for all. They began firing at the ground, knocking lose pieces of the mountain, sending the pieces tumbling down it.   
The creature looked up and saw the rocks heading right for it. It tried to run, but Blackbird cut off one of its legs then flew out of the way. the creature could just watch helplessly as the rocks began to fall on it. When the first rock hit it, energy began to crackle around it. Another fell on it, then another and another. Soon its entire body was covered and the energy began to speed up. It began to burn brightly and within minutes it was so bright everyone had to advert their optics. The creature let out one last great howl and in a bright flash it was gone. Before anyone could begin to celebrate, the mountain itself began to shake. The fliers still on it flew away from it as fast as they could. The top of the mountain broke apart and huge column of energy shot skyward. After it was over the Maximals and Predacons stood there, amazed.   
"Please tell me it's over," Rattrap pleaded.   
"Yes, I think it is," Optimus chuckled.   
"Good. Now as I was saying. Since we're just lived through that, I see no point in fighting for right now. Each of our groups can go back to their bases to enjoy some hard earned rest," Megatron stated.   
"For once Megatron, we agree on something," Optimus said.   
"Good. Predacons, let us take our departure."   
All the Preds transformed and began to leave. Cheetor watched them leave, then something occurred to him.   
"Hey Waspinator!" he called.   
Waspinator jerked his head up, then circled back and flow next to Cheetor.   
"What cat-bot want?" he asked.   
"I just wanted to say thanks for your help today."   
"Wazzzpinator only help to get friends back."   
With that, Waspinator quickly turned and let to catch up to the other Predacons. Cheetor hung his head in disappointment. He knew Waspinator was a Pred and there was a war going on, but he thought what happened today might change something. Sadly, it didn't. Everything was exactly the same as before. Cheetor suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Optimus standing next to him with a slight smile on his face.   
"Come on. Let's go home," Optimus said.   
Cheetor nodded and they both walked to catch up with the others for the long trip back to the Axalon. 

***

Somewhere far away for the Beast Wars, between time and space two figures had watched over all that had transpired. They had taken careful notes on the reactions of two certain bots.   
"Perhaps the cat is the one we seek," one of them said.   
"Perhaps. But I still suggest Blackbird is the one we need," the other countered.   
"Well, we must chose soon and begin the training. I have already told you what will happen if we don't."   
"Yes I know. The universe itself may be destroyed."   
"Precisely. That is why it is imperative that we chose soon. And this Cheetor fellow has proven that he **can **be a capable warrior if necessary."   
"But don't underestimate Blackbird, for he will soon undergo a challenge that will prove him worthy."   
"I pray that you are right." 

THE END


End file.
